


Loving You Is All I Need

by ThereIsNoTragedyInThat



Series: Pepperony Bingo 2020 Fills [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Arguing, Don't copy to another site, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Hint of Angst, Pepperony Bingo, Protective Pepper Potts, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23411371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThereIsNoTragedyInThat/pseuds/ThereIsNoTragedyInThat
Summary: Tony and Pepper get stuck in an elevator. That's it.Bingo Prompt Fill #2: Stuck in an elevator
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Series: Pepperony Bingo 2020 Fills [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682266
Comments: 8
Kudos: 59
Collections: Pepperony Bingo 2020





	Loving You Is All I Need

Tony glanced across the small space separating him from Pepper. Her head was down, fingers moving swiftly over the keys of her phone, expression pinched with irritation. The air in the too small vehicle was rife with tension, even Happy was keeping to himself, answering Tony’s comments with quiet, nervous ones of his own. He wasn’t bothered, this was hardly new after all. In fact, he was struggling not to chuckle and risk Pepper’s dark mood becoming worse.

It was his own fault they were running almost 30 minutes late to this particular meeting because Tony had been stubborn. He had honestly hoped she would change her mind. Only her infamous glare and the promise of an empty bed made him finally abandon the workshop.

Unfortunately, his prospects still weren’t looking good. Not when Pepper refused to look at him, or smile at his jokes, or speak even a word, annoyed or otherwise. Tilting his head, Tony assessed her, tried to think of how to draw her back out, back to him by the end of the night. He was smart, he quickly came to the realization that the only thin to lighten the dark cloud that was her frown, was for this meeting to go well.

“We’re here,” Happy called out, relief colouring his tone.

Pepper snagged her bag and stepped out without waiting for Happy to get the door. Tony grinned as he followed behind her, maneuvering her with a hand at the small of her back, still not looking where she was going, “no need to bowl people over Pep.”

She still didn’t look up as she spoke, “I wouldn’t have to if we were on time.”

Tony gripped the door and pulled it open, “You do realize the meeting can’t start without us, right?”

“Except you know that means the entire day’s schedule will be ruined,” she muttered harshly.

“I think its time to take a vacation,” Tony said under his breath, waved away the worried looks of the secretary.

Pepper didn’t comment, simply increased her pace, high heels clicking against the tiles. Naturally, that made a smile come to his lips, the way she strode confidently toward the elevator, making their employees scurry out of the way. Not for the first time, Tony wondered how he had ended up with someone so perfect.

Stepping inside, they found themselves abruptly alone. Tony reached across and plucked her phone out of her hand, apparently never knowing when to quit, “Tony, what the hell are you doing?”

He just grinned when he saw her notes of the meeting were open, “keeping you from going mad. You know this shit like the back of your hand Pep, you don’t need to-”

The entire elevator seemed to shudder around them, lights flickering harshly. Instinct had Tony gripping Pepper’s arm and pulling her into his side. With one hand braced against the railing and the other around her waist Tony nearly called for a suit in a fit of panic, danger flashing ominously in the forefront of his mind.

The shaking stopped and the elevator came to a standstill with a groan. He was still tense, ready to flee or fight and Pepper must have felt that because suddenly she was standing right in front of him, hands cupping his face and eyes shining with something that spoke of comfort and love and safety.

“We’re fine Tony, its just the elevator. We’re fine.”

Inhaling deeply, he let his eyes slide closed for just a moment and when he opened them Pepper was smiling, the same one he had missed all morning, “I’m good.”

“Hello? Emergency services has been contacted, is everyone alright in there?”

They both looked to the speaker where the unconcerned feminine voice had come from. Pepper walked over and pressed the response button, “we’re alright thank you. Do we have an estimated time?”

“They say about forty-minutes Ms. Potts.”

“Thank you.”

Tony stared incredulously, “she’s kidding right?”

Pepper sighed heavily, running a hand through her hair, “No, Tony. I’m pretty sure she wouldn’t be joking right now.”

Rolling his eyes Tony hit the button again, “Yes, how can I help you?”

“Hello darling, I’d appreciated it if you could cancel the emergency services.”

“Cancel?-”

“Tony what are you doing?-”

“Yes. Then I’d appreciate it if you would contact our engineering department. They should be able to get here in under ten minutes. We run the single most successful tech corporation in the world, I think our engineers can manage one measly elevator, don’t you?”

“Er…yes Mr. Stark. Right away.”

When he turned back around Pepper was staring at him with one raised eyebrow, but a little smile was pulling at the corners, “you really want our engineers to handle this? You do realize the elevator will have to be inspected before anyone else uses it?”

Tony shrugged, “but you’ll get to your meeting faster. Plus, our engineers have wanted to fuck around with the building for ages, they’ll love it.”

“Or kill us.”

Tony shook his head, “oh trust me, they wouldn’t dare risk your wrath.”

“Really?”

“Yes, its quite terrifying,” Tony declared solemnly.

She stared at him for a long moment until her expression suddenly softened and a chuckle slipped through her lips. Tony blinked and then she was full on laughing, bag falling to the ground as it became full-bodied, elegant fingers wiping at a tear.

Tony started to laugh too, couldn’t help it in the face of Pepper’s shining eyes and relaxed posture. This was the version of her he loved the most, carefree yet just as powerful as ever. Stepping closer Tony pulled her back into his arms and kissed her, his own lips spread wide in a grin.

She leaned away after a moment, fingers pushing back his hair and sighing quietly, “give me my phone.”

“Why?” he asked.

“Because I’m cancelling that stupid meeting and when we finally get out of here, I’m rescheduling the rest so we can go home.”

“Oh really?”

She smacked at his chest lightly, “yes really. I need a day off.”

“Great idea,” Tony said, shaking his head.

“I know. I do have some now and then.”


End file.
